drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Total Drama ERB: Holmes, Explain!
The camera shows an island in the middle of a lake. The camera shows what’s going on at the island. Construction is going underway as logs are being cut and placed onto foundations. '' '' ???: Hey boss…es, where do you want this log? Boss 1: Set it right there! ???: Where? Boss 2: where all the other logs are stacked on a wall you moron! Ugh… I’m tellin’ ya, Peter, why did you hire these people? Peter: They came cheap, Lloyd. ???: Is this good? Lloyd: Yes! You guys can take an hour off, I guess… ???: Sweet! The two workers head off to a building. '' '' Lloyd: You should’ve hired actual workers instead of people from rap battles we’ve done… Peter: Well, Hulk Hogan and Macho Man were desperate so… Lloyd: Fine, where is Moses? He’s supposed to be preparing the food! A worker passes by. '' '' Peter: Hey, Leonidas, can you go check on Moses? Leonidas: Sure thing, Peter! Leonidas heads off to a building where smoke is coming from the building. Leonidas emerges coughing. '' '' Lloyd: Well? Leonidas: Well Moses is… uh… Lloyd: What is Moses doing, Leonidas? Leonidas: He’s burning some bush. I opened the door and he looked at me and asked “God? Is that you?” Peter: Damnit! Ugh… Leonidas, do you know what Newton’s doing? Leonardis: Planning out the construction. He got laws or whatever… The loudspeakers turn on. '' '' ???: This is Bill O’Reilly here and we have some problems… Peter: Like what? Bill O’Reilly: Well… the first boat is arriving… Lloyd: WHAT?! Bill O’Reilly: Yeah… that’s a problem… Peter: Crap *pulls out a walkie talkie* Hogan, Macho Man, you need to hurry up with these cabins. Hulk Hogan: Why? Peter: Because the boats are arriving soon! Macho Man: Why? Lloyd: Because they’re here to compete! Macho Man: Why- Leonidas grabs the walkie-talkie and crushes it in his hand. '' '' Peter *backing away a little*: Woah, calm down… Leonidas: They aren’t helping so you know what? I’ll do it. Leonidas heads over to the one unfinished cabin and starts picking up logs and stacking them and connecting them. In no time, the cabin is finished. '' '' Leonidas: There! The loudspeakers turn on again. '' '' Bill O’Reilly: This just in, the first boat is a mile from the dock. Lloyd: Alrighty then, let’s go! The camera shows Peter and Lloyd at the dock. The first boat arrives. '' '' Peter: Welcome Adolf Hitler! Never thought I would say that. Now I feel horrible… Adolf Hitler: Vhat ze hell iz zis? I zigned up for zis? Lloyd: Yes, yes you did. And being the first person here, you are one of the first two people to have their own team! Adolf Hitler: Vhat? Zell okay zen. My team zall be called… ZE UBERMENSCHS! Peter: Team Master Race? Well, Ubermensch isn’t “Master Race” so I guess it’s okay… Adolf Hitler: I vill now go off to ze vaiting area. Lloyd: Well you go and do that because here comes the second contestant! The second contestant steps off of the boat. '' '' Adolf Hitler: VADER! Peter: Welcome, Vader, what do you want your team name to be? Darth Vader: What? Lloyd: You’re the second person here, you get to choose the team name and who you want once everyone is here! Darth Vader: Well… umm… Dark Stars? Peter: Okay, so… we have Team Ubermensch and Team Dark Stars. Cool! Another boat arrives. A woman steps off. '' '' Lloyd: Cleopatra! Cleopatra: Nice to meet you, I guess. Peter: What about me? Cleopatra: What? Oh yeah, you… Cleopatra stands over by the other two contestants. '' '' Peter: Oh… okay… Two boats race against each other to get to the dock first. One crashes into the dock, splitting it in half and sending the contestant on the boat flying and almost getting impaled on a piece of wood. Hulk Hogan leaps at the contestant, saving him. '' '' Hulk Hogan: You okay, brother? ???: WOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT A RUSH! Peter: Lance Armstrong! See you’ve been on the roids, I suppose… Lance Armstrong: YEAH! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ???: Are you kidding me? You had to crash into my boat and then the dock?! Lloyd: Huh? Pablo Picasso! Welcome- Pablo Picasso: Why do you people risk their own lives for the fun of it?! '' '' Lance Armstrong: THE RUSH! WOOOOO! Another boat arrives. A man runs off and starts looking in all directions. '' '' ???: WHERE’S CARL? Lloyd: Um… Rick? He wasn’t in a battle so he’s not allowed here. Rick Grimes: He was mentioned! Peter: Doesn’t count bro. Rick Grimes: So now my son is left fending for himself?! Peter: Yup Rick Grimes: I need to see my son! Lloyd: Hey, he’s the fandom’s least favorite main character, I dunno if anyone would care. Rick Grimes: But- Lloyd: Go wait with the others! You’re holding up, like five damn boats! Rick Grimes: Ugh… Five boats are lined up. Each contestant steps off. '' '' Peter: Five of you so let’s see… Walter White? Walter White: I am the one who knocks! Lloyd: What? Mormon? Walter White: What? No! What? Lloyd: Don’t focus too hard on it. Go to the waiting area, please. Walter White: Alright. Peter: Let’s see… Princess Peach? Princess Peach: I’m here! Rick Grimes: WHAT? Lloyd: What’s wrong? Rick Grimes: Carl isn’t here but Peach is? Peter: Well… she WAS physically in the battle… Rick Grimes: Oh yeah? Well I can physically take my foot and shove it right up your- Rick Grimes is pulled back by Walter White and Lance Armstrong. '' '' Lance Armstrong: WOOOOOOO! SOMEONE’S MAD! Walter White: Calm down, Rick… Rick Grimes: Why is it that Lance reminds me of Shane? Lance Armstrong: BECAUSE I BANGED YOUR WIFE, WOOOOOOOOOOO! Rick Grimes: Son of a- Peter: STOP! I can kick you from the show! Princess Peach: Ah, well, I’m just going to go to the waiting area? Lloyd: Don’t get kidnapped now, hehehe… Princess Peach: Excuse me, asshole? Do you see a giant turtle around? Peter: Actually, yes! Leonardo! Come out here! The turtle walks out. '' '' Lloyd: Welcome to the challen- okay what’s wrong? Leonardo: It’s my brothers. Seriously. They were great but ever since Michael Bay decided to make a movie with us, they’ve gone insane! Raphael has been going onto steroid over dose. Michelangelo is always high. And Donatello will not shut up about some sort of scientific crap… Lance Armstrong: STEROID ABUSER? WOOOOO! I WANNA MEET HIM! Peter: Well that sucks to be you then… who’s next, Lloyd? Lloyd: Another cameo, Connor Kenway, come out! Silence Lloyd: Connor Kenwa- Lloyd jumps as Connor Kenway comes from behind him. '' '' Lloyd: How did you? Connor Kenway: There IS such way as getting around people… Peter: That was a good prank, man, good job! Connor Kenway: Thanks… Lloyd: Ugh… next up is… Joan of Arc! Joan of Arc walks up to Lloyd and Peter. '' '' Joan of Arc: Bonjour. How are you? Peter: Good… good… Lloyd: Mouth is getting dry… Joan of Arc: What? Lloyd: My mouth is getting dry because of all of the talking… Joan of Arc: Well… okay? The loudspeakers turn on. '' '' Bill O’Reilly: This just in, all of the remaining contestants aren’t in boats! Peter: Huh? How else would they get here? Lloyd: Uhhh… Peter? Peter: What- oh… Off in the distance, there is a jumbo jet. '' '' Macho Man: What’s going on? The jumbo jet flies over head and crashes into the forest. The camera shows Lloyd, Peter, Hulk Hogan, Macho Man, Leonidas, and the contestants arriving at the crash site. '' '' Rick Grimes: CARL! Peter: Damnit, Rick! Carl isn’t coming! Rick Grimes: Bull… Lloyd: Well… no show! Alright everyone, you have to go home! Princess Peach: What?! Peter: We can’t do this with 11 people to start with! Leonardo: Bull! A whooshing is heard as a blue box appears. '' '' Peter: What the? A man in a scarf walks out, followed by 12 others. '' '' Peter: Doctor? The Doctor: Welp, that’s me, I suppose this is Total Drama ERB? Lloyd: Yeah… The Doctor: Well… I’m announced! Announce the rest! The Doctor walks over to the other contestants as Lloyd gets ready to call on the others. '' '' Lloyd: Let’s see… Chuck- Chuck Norris: I AM CHUCK-FUCKING-NORRIS! Lloyd: Yeah you can go and stand over there… now… Sinatra? Frank Sinatra: Hello, Lloyd, Peter. Peter: No, no hearty “hellos” allowed. Frank Sinatra: Okay then… Lloyd: Umm… Marilyn Monroe? Marilyn Monroe: I’m here, darling… Cleopatra: Oh, it’s her. *yawns* I’ll defeat her yet again… ' ' Lloyd: Alright… Nikolai Tesla and Santa Claus? Santa Claus: Ho ho ho! Hello, Lloyd! Hello, Peter! Peter: Hello, Santa! Nikolai Tesla: No welcome to me? Peter: You aren’t Santa, though… Nikolai Tesla: Well either, way, I should get an actual welcome! Lloyd: Cool, cool, Bill Nye? Smoke is released from the TARDIS along with weird sound effects. Bill Nye runs out. '' '' Bill Nye: Hello, to day we will learn about how I was able to get on this sho- Peter: Please no Bill Nye: Why not? Lloyd: No talking allowed, go wait by the others… Bill Nye: Well, okay? I mean, I did this in my audition but… Peter: No repeats. Bill Nye: Okay… Lloyd: Umm… Dr. Seuss! Peter: Eyyy, Seuss! How are you doing? Dr. Seuss: … Peter: Seuss? Dr. Seuss: … Lloyd: Peter, he didn’t rap in the battle, he’s a mute… Peter: Ohh… yeah… forgot… Lights appear as a red carpet is rolled out. Mikhail Gorbachev starts walking out of the TARDIS. '' '' Mikhail Gorbachev: Yo I’m the host with the most glasnost, a**holes put us on a plane and almost made us cold- Peter: Stop, please no… Mikhail Gorbachev: Hey, it’s your own fault… Lloyd: Well we didn’t know that the pilots would crash this! Also, we didn’t announce you… Mikhail Gorbachev: Does it matter? Lloyd: Yes Mikhail Gorbachev: Fine, then Mikhail goes inside. The lights go back inside and the red carpet is kicked out again and the lights turn on. '' '' Mikhail Gorbachev: Yo I’m the host with the- Lloyd: SHUT UP! PLEASE! Mikhail: Well sorry… Lloyd: Umm… this is taking too long, Luigi, Superman, Stephen King, and Napoleon Bonaparte? The four characters all try to get out at the same time. '' '' Peter: Come one, guys! The Doctor: Oi, you break the TARDIS, you buy it! They all pile out and fall on top of Luigi. One of the doors breaks off. '' '' The Doctor: Uph, you buy it. Luigi: All the more reason to win… Superman: I think I don’t know my own strength… The Doctor: So you were the one who broke the door? Superman: Uh… It was Luigi Luigi: Why-a me? ' ' Lloyd: Umm… that’s everyone… Peter: Yeah. Hitler, Vader, can you please come up here? Vader and Hitler step forward. '' '' Peter: You will have the honors of choosing people for your team! Hitler: I vall go forst! For ze Ubermensch! Peter: Who do you want? Hitler: Zet’’s zee… I vant Vance Armstrong, Marylin Monroe, Ze Doctor, Joan of Arc, Connor Kenway, Mikhail Gorbachev, Chuck Norris, Frank Sinatra, Pablo Picasso, Rick Grimes, and Stephen King. The Doctor: Umm… me on Hitler’s team? That’s impossible- Hitler: Vi need ze alien in zis competition to help take over ze vorld! The Doctor: Right… Vader: I suppose I get all the rest then… I don’t want Luigi… Luigi: What-a? Vader: Hitler, you take him! Hitler: No, you take him! Vader: No, he’s worthless Hitler: Like you? Hitler and Vader get into each others faces. Princess Peach steps up and split them apart. '' '' Princess Peach: Enough! Vader, we are uneven, we have to take him! Vader: What? But come on! Princess Peach: Don’t try me… Vader backs off a little. Luigi walks up to Princess Peach. '' '' Luigi: Thanks-a for sticking up-a for me-a! Princess Peach: I didn’t do it for you… Luigi: What? Princess Peach: Mario would have killed me if I didn’t help you, so hence the “I didn’t do it for you”, now fuck off… Luigi: But-a… Princess Peach: Save it… Lloyd: Hey, everyone, can I get your attention, please? We will go to the mess hall for dinner! The camera shows the two teams sit on two sides of the mess hall. Peter and Lloyd sit in the middle at a giant table. '' '' Marylin Monroe: I don’t know about you lot but I frankly do not like sitting next to… this… man. Stephen King: What? What’s wrong with me? Marylin Monroe: Well most of the time you look like a pervert… Stephen King: It’s complex… Stephen King: Why does everyone I meet think I’m a pervert or… I don’t understand. ' ' An explosion occurs from the other side of the mess hall. '' '' Vader: Can I switch a team mate? Having Bill Nye on this team is probably a hazard… Bill Nye: That’s no fun… Vader: Neither is having an explosive go off in your face… Bill Nye: This guy needs a sense of humor… ' ' Walter White: Guys, calm down, we have to be a team in this! Lance Armstrong: YEAH! WOO! TEAMWORK! Hitler: You moron! Don’t fuel ze other team! Hitler punches Lance Armstrong in the face, knocking him out. '' '' Joan of Arc: The fuck, Hitler? Hitler: Traitor! Mikhail Gorbachev: There’s still no reason to knock out a team mate… Hitler: Shut up, communist swine! Mikhail Gorbachev: Right, you’re a Nazi, not much personality there… Lloyd: Hey, be quiet or you will not get any food tonight! Peter: Speaking of food, where is Moses? Lloyd pulls out a walkie-talkie. '' '' Lloyd: Macho Man, Hulk Hogan, can you go and get Moses for me? There is static heard from the walkie-talkie. '' '' Hulk Hogan: Why? Lloyd: Because I sai- Macho Man: Why? Lloyd throws the walkie-talkie outside. '' '' Peter: Wooaah… calm down, Lloyd! Lloyd: I’m fine… can one of you go to the kitchen and see if the food is ready? Chuck Norris: I AM CHUCK-FUCKING-NORRIS! Chuck Norris punches a giant hole in the wall and runs to the kitchen. He comes out a few minutes later carrying food. '' '' Chuck Norris: That was easier than the time I wrestled those sharks! And that was no problem! Napoleon Bonaparte: … Cleopatra: … Dr. Seuss: … Leonardo: … Pablo Picasso: Wha-? Chuck Norris: I AM CHUCK-FUCKING-NORRIS! Lance Armstrong wakes up. Lance Armstrong: YEAH! WOOOOO! Nikolai Tesla: Well I found America’s next top couple… Connor Kenway: You’re telling me… Lloyd: Yeah, Chuck, where exactly is Moses? Chuck Norris: Huh? I didn’t see him… The camera shows Hulk Hogan and Macho Man walking through the forest. '' '' Hulk Hogan: Hopefully Lloyd doesn’t fire us… Macho Man: Well, Peter did create the series so isn’t he in charge? Hulk Hogan: Well… Lloyd got Peter’s career going… Macho Man: Well, let’s go and help them- Hulk Hogan: Wait, what’s that? Hulk Hogan and Macho Man walk into a clearing where there is a fire in the middle of it. There is someone impaled on a spike in the middle of the fire. '' '' Hulk Hogan: What the- Macho Man: That’s Moses! Hulk Hogan: Oh, brother, we have to go and tell Lloyd and Peter! Hulk Hogan and Macho Man run back to the Mess Hall and burst in. '' '' Hulk Hogan: Oh my god! Peter, Lloyd! Lloyd: What do you want? Macho Man: Moses… he’s… he’s dead! Peter: Please… Hulk Hogan: No, really, he’s dead! Lloyd: Yeah, and we’re eating his remains- Lloyd looks down at his food and screams. '' '' Leonardo: What the hell is wrong? Lloyd: It’s… it’s… it’s the fact that I DON’T like my pork touching the mashed potatoes! The Doctor: Uph, wait a minute… The Doctor stabs the pork with his pen and examines it. He scans it with the Sonic Screwdriver. '' '' The Doctor: Well… this… this is interesting- The Doctor runs outside and throws up. '' '' The Doctor *from outside*: Ugh, how can you humans even stand throwing up? Frank Sinatra: We don’t, true story. Connor Kenway: What the hell are we eating, Doctor?! The Doctor: Well… to put it lightly, the biblical figure… Santa Claus: What? Wait, so now I have a jolly bowl of jelly filled with human? The Doctor: Precisely… Stephen King: Wha- oh... ew… Cleopatra: I think I’m going to throw up… Luigi: Oh-a no-a! Napoleon Bonaparte: Sacrebleu! I think I’m going to throw up! Adolf Hitler: You are all veak and pathetic! Real men vill eat zeir own under any circumstance! Maryln Monroe: Ugh, Neanderthals! Cleopatra: You ate it too, little Ms. Perfect… Rick Grimes: I feel like a Walker! Maybe I AM a Walker! NO! Peter: Everyone! Calm down! The police are on their way! ???: We’re already here. Princess Peach: No shit, Sherlock! Sherlock Holmes: That IS my name… Lloyd: Sherlock, we need your help! Sherlock Holmes: Yes, I know, judging by the tensity of this room, I assume that the cook served himself to you, correct? Superman: How did you know? Lloyd: We told him over the phone… Sherlock Holmes: Yes, he did, now, Hulk Hogan, Macho Man, may you please lead us to where you found the body of our friend Moses? Hulk Hogan: Ummmm… sure? Hulk Hogan and Macho Man leave, followed by Peter, Lloyd, and the contestants. The camera shows Adolf Hitler in the Mess Hall alone with The Doctor and Pablo Picasso. '' '' Adolf Hitler: Doctor, Pablo, can you come here for a second? Adolf Hitler: Zey aren’t exactly ze ones that vill help me but I need to get far in zis competition! ' ' The Doctor: Oh, the world’s most hated war lord wants to speak to me… Pablo Picasso: What do you want? Adolf Hitler: Vell I need an… alliance, per se… Pablo Picasso: Like you, Mussolini, and Tojo? No thanks! Adolf Hitler: But, ve vill vin zis competiton! Join me! The Doctor: Umm… I’m not sure I want to help the man that killed around six million people… Pablo Picasso: And you used Guernica for target practice! Adolf Hitler: Visten, I’m sorry for vhat I did, okay? I vill make sure that you vin zis! Pablo Picasso: Hmm… I do need to money… The Doctor: You need the money? I still need to pay off debt for the damage I did to that one planet… Adolf Hitler: so, you two are in? The Doctor: Ugh… I suppose… Pablo Picasso: I won’t like it but… yes. Adolf Hitler: Perfect! Adolf Hitler: Zat vas easier zen I expected… ' ' The camera shows the contestants approaching the area where Moses was found. Sherlock Homes approaches the body. '' '' Sherlock Holmes: Hmm… looks like his arms and legs were cut off… a chuck missing out of his stomach and chest area… now; we must go and figure out who did this. Bill Nye: Well let’s do an experiment, see, when Hulk Hogan and Macho Man came through here, we wasn’t very charred, that was an hour ago. Now, he’s burnt almost black. So, doing the science, he was stuck on here fifteen minutes before they arrived. Who wasn’t around here an hour and thirty minutes ago? Sherlock Holmes: Uh… nice observation? Bill Nye: Thank you! See kids? Compliments make people feel better! Frank Sinatra: Well if we’re pointing out people that weren’t here a while ago, where is Hitler, The Doctor, and Pablo Picasso? Adolf Hitler: Ve’re here! The three emerge from the bushes. '' '' Santa Claus: Ho ho ho… where have you been? Adolf Hitler: Uhh… Pablo Picasso: Hitler wanted to go to the bathroom and wanted us to stand outside the stall… Adolf Hitler: Zat. Joan of Arc: Well, aren’t you a sissy… Adolf Hitler: Oh shut up, you French pute! Joan of Arc: What did you just call me? Adolf Hitler: Sveet cheeks, be calm, you veren’t zere ven I took over France! Napoleon Bonaparte: Well you didn’t learn a lesson from me? Adolf Hitler: Vhich is? Napoleon Bonaparte: When you conquer Russ- Darth Vader: When you conquer Russia better pack some fucking winter clothes! Walter White: Really? Just… really? Darth Vader: I’m sorry, I had to… Sherlock Holmes: Enough already! While you were all arguing, I figured out who it was, now you must figure it out! Sherlock Homes walks off into the forest. Followed by Lloyd, Peter, Hulk Hogan, and Macho Man. '' '' Nikolai Tesla: Calling it that one of them is the murderer… Stephen King: Well I’m a writer, I have some experience with times like this… The Doctor: As do I, I mean, I DID meet Agatha Christie… Luigi: I found my brother once… Princess Peach: Umm… is no one going to suspect the main suspects here? Rick Grimes: like who, a Walker or something? Princess Peach: Umm… no, I’m talking about the assassin, the turtle, and the drug dealer? Walter White: I’m trying to support my family! I have cancer! Leonardo: That’s what they all say… Mikhail Gorbachev: Can we please STOP with arguing- The light of the fire goes out and screaming is heard. Superman is shown re-igniting the fire. '' '' Superman: I saved the day again, citizens! No need to fear! Superman is-EEEEEEEEEK! Connor Kenway, Leonardo, Adolf Hitler, Cleopatra, and Joan of Arc are shown dead on the floor. '' '' The Doctor: Everyone, stand back. Looks like Sherlock was right! Rick Grimes: No shit, Doctor! Nikolai Tesla: That doesn’t even make any sense! Lance Armstrong: WOOOOOOOOO! I’M SCARED FOR MY LIFE! WOOOOO! Chuck Norris: Don’t worry! Chuck is here to save all! The fire goes out again. '' '' Napoleon Bonaparte: Supes, c’mon and do your job-mmph The fire starts again, thanks to Walter White. '' '' Walter White: The perks of being a- oh hell no… Superman, Chuck Norris, Napoleon Bonaparte, Stephen King, Pablo Picasso, and Nikolai Tesla are dead. '' '' Maryln Monroe: Oh my… The Doctor: Okay, nobody panic, someone, go stand by the fire! Bill Nye: I’ll go! Bill Nye runs over to the fire. It goes out and re-ignites. Bill Nye is roasting on the fire. '' '' Darth Vader: Damnit! We need to start to look for leads! The Doctor: I’ll start. So it’s Princess Peach Luigi: how do you-a know? The Doctor: She’s missing… Rick Grimes: Where did she go?! Darth Vader: Look, it’s her foot prints! Darth Vader points at foot prints. They all follow the footprints to a cave. '' '' Santa Claus: Let me lead the way! I’m a master of being quiet! Santa Claus heads into the cave followed by the others. They get behind a rock to see Princess Peach. '' '' Princess Peach: Bowser? The giant turtle comes out from the darkness. '' '' Princess Peach: BOWSER! Bowser: Peach! The camera shows the faces of the remainder of the contestants. As Wach puts it, moans could be heard. '' '' Walter White *quietly*: Oh… my… god… Dr. Seuss: *faints* Luigi: PRINCESS? HOW COULD YOU? WHAT ABOUT MARIO?! Princess Peach: Luigi? Err… hi… Luigi: He-a let’s you go on a competition and this is-a how you treat him? Princess Peach: Umm… Luigi: I’m-a hoping you aren’t actually the Princess-a! Princess Peach: Luigi… I’m not Peach… Luigi: What-a? Princess Peach pulls her hair off. '' '' Princess Peach: Hi! I’m Daisy! Luigi’s jaw drops. '' '' Luigi: DAISY? BUT-A WHY?! Princess Daisy: You’re never home… Luigi: So-a you decided to be with Bowser instead-a?! Princess Daisy: Umm… yeah… Peter, Lloyd, and Sherlock Holmes enter the cave. '' '' Peter: Wait, so Peach was actually Daisy? Sherlock Holmes: Precisely! Lloyd: The challenge is over, Team Ubermensch wins technically since “Peach” is disqualified! Princess Daisy: But… why?! Lloyd: You weren’t in a battle... can you please put some clothes on? Bowser: Uhh… this is awkward… Sherlock Holmes: Yes, well, everyone is still alive, I won't reveal who the murderer is, however. Sherlock Holmes leaves. The camera shows Daisy at the dock about to get on a boat. But instead, the boat explodes and a cannon is placed on the far end of the dock. '' '' Peter: Get in. Princess Daisy: What?! Peter: Get in, is it really that hard? Princess Daisy: I am not- The camera shows Daisy halfway in the cannon head first with her feet flailing. Peter presses a button and she gets sent flying. '' '' Lloyd: Well that’s enough of that! We don’t know who the murderer was and it looks like Peach was Daisy, or was Daisy Peach, hm, who knows? Now, with the pilot over, we will see you next time on- Peter: TOTAL DRAMA ERB! Lloyd: Damnit, Peter! Peter: Hehehe, sorry… The camera shows Team Ubermenschs cabin. A dark figure looms over Lance Armstrong. '' '' ???: Alright, you steroid abuser, let’s see what a full measuring cup of steroids does to you… The camera fades to black. How was it? Good Bad Should I do more? Yes No Category:Blog posts